1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a polyvalent apparatus for physical therapy. In particular, the present invention concerns a polyvalent therapeutic tooling suitable for post-surgery rehabilitation of a patient after colon-rectum surgery and for reducing his stay times in a bed.
2) Background Art
It is known to use therapeutic tooling adapted to re-establish the muscular tone of calf or leg muscles of a patient after colon-rectum surgery. It is also known to use tooling adapted to reactivate abdomen muscles of a patient without being subjected to contraction or excessive tensions. According to document EP-A1-2548542, a tool for the rehabilitation treatment of a person immobilised in a bed comprises a door-type structure equipped with at least one of: a traction bar suspended to the cross member, adapted to support in a lifted position the lower limbs of a persona in a supine decubitus; a movement accessory adapted to be engaged by a single-foot patient rest in supine decubitus. According to document DE-A1-2613533, an apparatus for the passive movement of the lower limbs comprises a walking tool, to whose pedals feet of a laying patient are fastened, actuated by an electric motor with a controlled number of revolutions per time unit.
A problem present in the field of physical therapy apparatus deals with the difficulty of making polyvalent therapeutic tooling, namely tooling capable of being transformed allowing to re-educate different muscular groups.